


Цикл драбблов (вряд ли я остановлюсь на одном)

by fagocitiruyu



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>не бечено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Цикл драбблов (вряд ли я остановлюсь на одном)

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено

Я служу КОРРРОКУ и борюсь против него. 

На моей ноге красуется его отметина. Если выбирать между генитальным герпесом и перевернутым символом пи, я бы предпочел первое. Говорят, это можно вылечить. Джон со мной категорически не согласен. Ну, еще бы. Если у тебя генитальный герпес, шутить про свой член становится немного грустно.

Вся моя жизнь похожа на политику США в отношении Ближнего Востока. Если бы мои родители были республиканцами, они бы, наверное, мной гордились. Если бы они были католиками, они бы предали меня анафеме и, вероятно, отправили на лечение.

Хорошо, что я никогда их не знал. Мне некого теперь разочаровывать.  
Кроме Джона.  
Но он, похоже, в принципе не знаком с этим чувством.

Когда однажды мы приехали по просьбе Джимми из Луизианы проверить его чердак, я снова отключился и пытался убить Джона сыром. Да, я знаю. Это звучит скорее жалко, чем устрашающе.

Но если бы вы знали, как КОРРОК умеет перекраивать нашу реальность, вы, наверное, крепко задумались перед тем, как расхохотаться.

Когда КОРРОК отключает меня и занимает мое место, я отправляюсь в вечность. Я понятия не имею, что это за место. Я просто вишу в темноте какое-то время. Хотя времени тоже нет. Мне нечем его мерять, потому что мне даже нечем думать.

Когда я прихожу в себя – и это правда похоже на то, как люди входят в двери – первое, что я вижу – это лицо Джона. Как правило, он улыбается и выдает что-то вроде:

\- А когда они загнали меня в угол, я просто вытащил свой член и пообещал их всех обоссать. Ты бы видел: они все завизжали, как двенадцатилетние девочки на концерте Бибера, и полопались один за другим. Я не удивлюсь, если он и есть тот самый единственный артефакт, способный стереть этого гада с лица земли.

Необъяснимо, но после этих слов мне становится спокойней.

После такого мы обычно едем в «Одно яйцо». У Джона никогда нет денег на пиво. И пачка сигарет оказывается преступно пуста. Я начинаю подозревать, что пока я нахожусь в черной дыре, Джон бухает с монстрами и рассказывает им историю написания Верблюжьего Холокоста. Мне иногда кажется, что Джон запросто мог бы стать своим в доску даже у того мясного чудища. Я почти уверен в том, что Джон тоже об этом догадывается.

По сути, это и есть тот вопрос, который я никогда не смогу ему задать. Равно как никогда не стану спрашивать о том, почему я все еще жив и почему мы по-прежнему ездим изгонять нечисть из домов добропорядочных налогоплательщиков вместе.

Я не хочу знать ответов, Джон не хочет слышать вопросов.

Наверное, поэтому мы каждый раз сидим в пабе, пока хозяин не начинает угрожать нам дробовиком, потому что с момента закрытия прошло уже два часа и у нас совести нет совсем. После этого мы выходим из «Одного яйца», вися на плече друг у друга, и черт знает, как мы умудряемся идти. Я обожаю эти моменты, потому в радиусе мили не видно ни одной твари. Мир как будто снова становится нормальным, и ты чувствуешь, что готов лечь спать и видеть сны.

Кстати.

Угадайте, кому из нас, как правило, нужно выходить на работу следующим утром? 

Я служу КОРРОКУ, и он вряд ли решит подменить меня завтра на работе. Впрочем, сейчас мне до этого нет никакого дела.


End file.
